linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the Habit
Breaking the Habit is the ninth track, and the final single by American rock band Linkin Park that appeared on their second studio album, Meteora. The single itself made its release to the public in June 14, 2004. On September 4, 2012, "Breaking the Habit", along with "Shadow of the Day", "New Divide", and "Burn It Down" were released in the "Linkin Park Pack 02" as downloadable content for the music rhythm video game, Rock Band 3. Releases * Meteora * Breaking the Habit * Breaking the Habit (DVD) * LP Underground 4.0 * LP Underground 5.0 * LP Underground 6.0 * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * LP Underground 9.0: Demos (Drawing (Breaking the Habit Demo 2002)) * A Thousand Suns+ (DVD) Music video Main article; Breaking the Habit (video). The music video for "Breaking the Habit" was animated by Studio Gonzo, directed by Joe Hahn and co-produced by Eric Calderon. It uses an anime-stylization which was supervised by Kazuto Nakazawa, who had previously directed the animated segment of Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill Vol. 1 among other things. There is also a second music video, entitled "Breaking the Habit (5.28.04 3:37 PM)", showing the band in their studio performing the song. The video was directed by Kimo Proudfoot and is available on the "Breaking the Habit" DVD. Live Info "Breaking the Habit" wasn't introduced to Linkin Park shows like the other songs from Meteora. It wasn't even played until November of 2003. However, since then, it has found itself in the majority of their concerts. A piano intro is often added where Chester Bennington sings the entire first verse and the first chorus. Then the normal song kicks in where he re-sings the first verse and the first chorus, followed by the rest of the song. An extended piano outro is also added at times where Chester sings the chorus one last time. Since the release of A Thousand Suns and before Living Things, it was played with another intro containing a transition from "The Radiance" to "Breaking the Habit" with Mike Shinoda playing piano and singing the bridge of "The Catalyst" with an alternative melody. Production The music started out as an instrumental interlude titled "Drawing" (later released on the LP Underground 9.0: Demos), which the band decided to try and extend into a full song with vocals. The strings were written by the band using electronic instruments, then performed on real strings by David Campbell's orchestra. Mike had a lyrical idea of an emotion he had been trying to express for 5 to 6 years before the production of Meteora. To him, the lyrics had sounded wrong until listening to the Drawing demo one night and they fell together. He showed the lyrics he wrote to Chester who read them and teared up, relating to the words to a point where he had difficulty performing the song live for almost a year after Meteora's release. Contrary to popular belief and since Mike wrote the lyrics, the song is not originally about Chester's problems or drug abuse, although it demonstrates Meteora's style of conveying pure emotion and letting the listener reflect their stories onto themselves. "Breaking the Habit" was a new unexpected sound to the band when they discovered it, revealing at the end of Meteora's cycle that the band wanted to explore song styles like it while they go into the studio to write and record their third studio album, Minutes to Midnight. iTunes The video for "Breaking the Habit" is available on iTunes, along with a live video version of the video. The live video was taken from the Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes DVD concert. Booklet Notes "Mike had been trying to write a song around this lyrical idea for over five years. He tried this theme a number of time, but nothing seemed to do the song justice. Meanwhile, during the process of putting together this album, Mike began working on an interlude, crossing a digitally manipulated beat with strings and piano. Unexpectedly, Brad and Joe suggested that Mike turn the two-minute interlude into a full song. Tentatively tiled "Drawing", the piece was extended to three minutes and 16 seconds when Mike took it home to write lyrics. In less than two hours, the lyrics that he had been trying to put together for years fell into place. With some finishing touches, live piano and live strings, the song was finally complete - six years in the making." Track Listing Lyrics Memories consume Like opening the wounds I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than any time before I had no options left again I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be all right So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight Trivia * This song is about someone who has the tendency to do things to hurt themselves physically and mentally. Personnel *Chester Bennington – lead vocals *Mike Shinoda – backing vocals, keyboards *Brad Delson – guitars *Dave Farrell – bass guitar *Joseph Hahn – turntables, sampling *Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs